Belleza demoniaca
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred gustaba de cabalgar de noche, una vez se topó con un inglés pidiéndole ayuda la cual no le negaría. que le sucede al estadounidense al ver la apariencia del joven cambiar en la de un demonio? DevilUSxDevilUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Alfred, un joven como cualquiera de 22 años, estadounidense rubio de ojos azules muy amable y risueño que tenía sus propias costumbres, una de ellas era pasear de noche que para especificar cuando se acercaba el nuevo día, cabalgaba en su fiel caballo marrón de cresta caoba.

Una noche tranquila y templada adornada con la plata lunar iluminando su camino a su pueblo, de pronto se encontró con un caminante al cual jamás había visto en su vida

-dis-disculpe…! -se escuchó con suave voz de al parecer un joven de acento inglés-

-eh? –se detuvo volteándose y parando la caminata de su caballo-

-ehm…Señor, creo que me eh perdido, me puede ayudar a llevar al pueblo más cercano por favor….estoy algo cansado…-pidió con voz sumisa un muchacho de unos 19 años rubio de cabellos algo más corto y revuelto, piel pálida y tersa, unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y de buena contextura delgada, se acercó al jinete tímidamente con algo de cansancio-

-justo voy para el pueblo, -se compadeció, se veía muy lindo el chico (siendo sinceros es que él era homosexual y le gustó en demasía el jovencito) con un leve rubor en las mejillas- sube –le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir-

-gracias –se sentó en la parte trasera del caballo y comenzó de nuevo el leve galope-

Ni un aleteo de viento movía los árboles; nadie transitaba por el camino y reinaba un silencio majestuoso en la tranquilidad de la noche soberbiamente constelada. Apenas si venía a turbar esa calma solemne, como el crujir de las hojas en las pisadas del animal, el murmureo apagado de un riachuelo. Alfred pensaba en el muchacho, no indecorosamente, pero siendo algo subidos de tono, aspiraba una esencia embriagadora, el joven tomó de las caderas del mayor suavemente provocándole un sonrojo, entonces sintió el suave tacto de su cuerpo delgado y formado sobre su espalda, después de un rato él murmuró

-te parece ver y sentir algo nuevo?

-a-a qué te refieres?

-eh~ -un tono distinto al que avía utilizado antes, rió en burla maliciosa y el agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte a punto de dolerle- espero amplíes tus pensamientos con tu otra figura

De inmediato sin dejarle hablar lo alzó sobre los aires dejando al corcel correr asustado por la presencia percibida gracias a su sexto sentido animal, estando a unos cinco metros sobre la tierra los soltó bruscamente, manteniéndose en el aire el joven inglés que con un cambio de apariencia sonreía con su rostro más pálido, sus hebras ahora rojas moviéndose al compas del viento a veces ocultando sus leves cornamentas en punta, unas negras alas pertenecientes a la oscuridad saliendo de su espalda y su mirada verde profunda posada en el rubio que justo a centímetros de rozar el suelo se detuvo en seco gracias a sus propios flancos negruzcos desplegados sin demora y elevándole a la altura del anglosajón quien no quitaba sus mirada del norteamericano quien lucía su nueva cabellera negra y mantenía su intensa mirada celeste sobre el más joven

-cómo me encontraste Arthur? –preguntó con tosquedad-

-no podía venir a visitarte Alfred? –sonrió de medio lado-

-planeas que te viole? Esa faceta de niño asustado en verdad me engañó

-hm? Qué tal si no quiero?

-me gusta esa actitud… -lo atacó lo cual el otro esquivó-

-vénceme y te concedo una bloody noche –comentó fingiendo un ataque para en realidad alejarse de los próximos ataques del mayor-

Porque sí, ambos demonios de la noche que por distintas razones no les gustaba demostrar siempre su real apariencia sólo para poder divertirse a gusto uno con el otro

* * *

y como por arte de magia escribí esto, está bien, no, en realidad me inspiré en una leyenda urbana de mi país: "la Cegua" pero no tiene mucho que ver porque sino Alfred habría terminado remal y Arthur tendría una aspecto horroroso XD

en fin, ojalá les haya gustado

comentarios, dudas, pedidos o lo que se les ocurra pueden venir en un review (claro si quieren, yo al menos sí XD)


End file.
